Roy and Riza and the Accident a FMA fanfic
by mustangsnaps
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have a secret relationship. When Riza finds out that she's pregnant, what do they do? A cute Roy/Riza ship based off Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Roy and Riza and the Accident (a FMA fanfic)**

**By mustangsnaps**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ( which is what i base this off of because it is so much better than regular fma) but I do own this plot. I am just an enthusiastic fan who has ideas and wants to share them with other fans. If someone feels like I stole this I swear I didn't. **

**I'm sorry for errors in this story, they are because I was writing this on the notepad app on my i-touch. Oh and the only thing i changed from what happened in Brotherhood before this story takes place is that Hughes is still alive, because he is awesome and i think he should be alive. Hope you enjoy and please review:P**

Chapter 1

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was lying happily in bed, naked, reliving the past night in his head. It had been a great night. Next to him was 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye; his wife. But only they knew that because their relationship was a secret to the world. After defeating the humunculi and their "father" things between him and the Lt. had heated up to a considerable degree. After his sight had been returned and he was made fuhrer they had let the sexual tension break between them and let their relationship begin. But they thought that they should keep it a secret so that others wouldn't try to hurt them to get to the other and simply because they felt like it should be a secret. Roy was Amestris's fuhrer after all, people would try crazy things to get to him.

When Riza started to stir he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Hey gorgeous" Roy said, as he stroked the hair out of his beloved's face. "Good morning" she replied, her voice groggy and slow with sleep. "That was some night last night. If we didn't have to go to work I would start round two" said Roy as he kissed Riza passionately on the mouth. "Mmph...Mmmmph... No we really have to go or we'll be late. Do you want to leave first or should I?" Riza asked as she got out of bed and started looking for her clothes. "Maybe I should go first, then you can say you were getting files for me if someone sees you leave." answered Roy. He really wished they could leave at the same time and kiss in public without worrying who was watching but he knew the dangers. "I know what you're thinking and no we can't go at the same time. That would cause gossip." Riza said, all-knowing as usual. "I wish we could at least hold hand on the way to work." Roy groaned as he put his clothes on. Riza walked around the bed to get her shirt and the remainder of her cast aside clothes, she put them in the hamper and got fresh ones out of her side of their closet. As she was buttoning her uniform jacket Roy grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, they exchanged tongue and were gripping at each others backs, Roy was aware of and enjoyed the feeling of Riza's breasts pressed against his chest. They separated and continued to change into their military uniforms. He left for work and she stayed behind and got the file they used as a prop when leaving the house. When she arrived at HQ she greeted Mustang like she did everyday and sat to start doing paperwork.

Hawkeye sat filling out boring paperwork a couple weeks later, fingering her silver chain necklace with her wedding ring on it hidden under her shirt. Roy had one just like it under his uniform too where no one could see it and get suspicious. They had been married 7 months now since they had married 1 month after Roy had become fuhrer.

She should be on a lunch break with the rest of her coworkers Fuery, Havoc, Hughes, Braida, Falman, Edward, and Alphonse (who had just recently been passed as a state alchemist; The Strongsoul Alchemist) but she hadn't been feeling great lately and didn't have the stomach to eat anything. So here she was finishing up paperwork, a mix of hers and the fuhrer's. She had just signed the last paper and decided to leave early and go home. So she left a note on Roy's desk and left. She always took the long way home so as to shake off anyone who might follow her. When she got to their apartment she dropped her things on the table and lay on the bed feeling as if she might die. She just wanted to curl up somewhere and wait for this awful feeling to pass. As she was, no one knew she didn't feel well because she let no expressions of weakness pass onto her face when she was working, not even Roy new she felt bad. Black Hayate yipped at her to feed him so she regretfully got up to put dog food in his bowl. After filling his bowl she headed back to bed only to rush to the bathroom to throw up what little she had had for breakfast. After she was sure she could move she lay on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

When Roy got back from having lunch he found a note from Riza saying she had left early and gone home to his surprise. He thought to himself 'she never leaves early, something must be bothering her that she hasn't told me about or that I havn't noticed. I hope everything is ok'. He decided to call home and find out what was going on with his wife. He dialed the number and listened ringing as he waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Riza asked sounding exhausted. "Hey, are you all right?" Roy asked. "You know better than to call me from work! What were you thinking?!" Riza argued, still not sounding like herself. "I'm worried about you, are you okay?" Roy asked sounding worried. "Yeah, I'm fine I've just been feeling sick lately." she answered. "Well then go to the doctor's just to be safe. I don't want you to have something serious, ok. Better be safe than sorry." Roy said, to most he seemed like a carefree guy who didn't care about anyone but Riza knew him to be very worrying toward her, always making sure she was ok. "Fine, I'll go to the doctors. See you when you get home, love you." Riza said, hanging up the phone. Roy; still worried, put down the phone on it's cradle.

Riza sat on the doctor's office examining table in a daze. She thought to herself 'What? Did I hear him right? How could this have happened?' "Excuse me?" Riza asked. "You're pregnant, about a month along. Congratulations!" the doctor said. "Are you sure? Could you test me again?" she asked. "I'm positive, I've run the test three times and they all came back the same. Also with the symptoms you're having there's no doubt in my mind that you're pregnant."

Riza got home and sat on the couch thinking of what to do. 'How can I tell him, should I wait or tell him now? I'll tell him as soon as I can I guess. Oh how did we let this happen? What will we do when I start to show? People don't know I'm married! What will I tell them? How in Gate's name are we going to get through this'? She sat there for an hour and then decided she needed to make dinner.

Roy was at his desk waiting for the day to be over. He was so worried even his team noticed, which was saying something. "Hey Boss, what's wrong, you seem stressed out." Havoc asked. "It's nothing now get back to work!" "Jeez Roy don't beet down on these poor guys because you're in a bad mood" Hughes; Roy's best friend, said "What's wrong anyway?" "Nothing I want to talk about, got it!" Roy snapped. "Wow fine be like that, but after work I'm dragging you to a bar to find you a lady friend, maybe that will get you in a better mood. If not that the least I can do is get you drunk so you'll spill whats on your mind." Hughes said. "I can't Maes, I have things to do after work." Roy stated. "Well too bad because you're coming with me no matter what and you're going to tell me what's going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After work Roy attempted to go home but Hughes dragged him to the local bar and tried to get him to talk. "Hey, we're alone so tell me what's going on now." Hughes said. "Let me go home damn it!" Roy said. "No, you have to tell me what's going on!" Hughes said. "I just have things on my mind now I am going home so bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Roy said and he got up and left and took the most complicated way home he could think of.

"Sorry I'm late, Hughes dragged me off with him after work and I just barely got away. And then I took an extra complicated way home just to be safe." Roy explained as he walked through the front door of their apartment and locked the door. "Hey, Riza are you here? Hello!" Roy rushed into the bedroom and found Riza sleeping on the bed under at ton of blankets. Roy sighed in relief but looked at his wife with a concerned expression. He changed and got into bed. He held Riza in his arms with her head resting on his chest and fell asleep, his worries haunting his dreams.

Riza woke up before Roy to the need to run to the bathroom yet again and puke her guts out. Thankfully Roy didn't wake up and she was able to rinse out her mouth and go back to bed without any worry beside her own.

Roy woke up and looked over at his beloved. She was already awake and was looking at him. "Where were you last night? I fell asleep waiting for you to come home." Riza asked. "I tried to get home but Maes dragged me to the bar and wouldn't let me go so finally I just ignored what he said and left. I'm so sorry. How are you? Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" Roy asked. Riza was silent for a long time. "Is everything ok?!" Roy asked anxiously, in a scared strained voice. "I'm fine, but..." Riza trailed off. "What is it?" Roy asked worry etched in his voice and across his face. "It's...the thing is...the doctor said...said...that... Roy, I'm pregnant." Riza said. There was dead silence as the words hung in the air between them. "Oh Gate, what are we gonna do?" Roy asked "How could this happen?" "How are we going to handle this? What are we going to do when I start to show?" Riza asked starting to cry. "It's going to be okay. We'll just handle things one at a time. And when you start to show we don't say anything and see what happens. Ok?" Roy assured her. Riza hugged him and tried to calm down.

"I can't believe that I have a life that we created inside of me. It might not be the best timing but I'm happy that we are going to have this child" Riza said. "Me too." Roy smiled "I'm going to be a father! I cant believe it, we're going to be parents!"

Roy and Riza went into work like nothing happened but the others could notice that they each seemed stressed in a way. Riza also was very distant and she didn't talk a lot, she looked kind of sick too. "Hey are you ok?" Fuery asked. "I'm perfectly fine. Now get back to work." Hawkeye said. "Hey what's up with the Lt.?" Edward asked Mustang. "And why should I know Fullmetal?" Roy said. "Well she is like your right hand officer. I figured that you would know." "Well you were mistaken. Now get back to work before I disintegrate you!" Roy shouted. Everyone was quiet and they knew something was up. "If you'll excuse me for a second" Riza said as she hurriedly walked out of the room. "I wonder what that was." Brada said. Hughes saw the worried look on Roy's face and wondered what was going on with the two of them. "I'll be back in a minute, all these damn questions are pissing me off." Roy said, and then left the room. "Something is going on with them and we need to find out. Alphonse come in my office. You follow the fuhrer because I think if we find out what's wrong with him then we won't need to find out whats going on with the Lt. They are connected some how." Hughes said.

Roy went down the halls of HQ trying to find Riza. 'Where is she? Is she ok? Is something wrong?' were the thoughts racing through his head.

Riza was in the farthest bathroom away from their office she could find (which was about three hallways over) before she threw up. She felt awful. 'I can't wait for this to be over. The doctor said I would probably have morning sickness for a couple months. Ugh.' she thought to herself as she threw up everything she had eaten.

Roy was walking through the halls when he heard wretching noises coming from the single women's bathroom. He tried the door handle and it was unlocked. He took a risk and decided if he was right than it was worth it. He opened the door and saw his beloved wife leaning over the toilet. "Hey are you ok?" Roy asked as he closed the door and locked it, and went over to Riza and held the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun out of her face. "I'm fine, Roy. It's just morning.. eeergh .. sickness. Don't worry." Riza answered "How cant I worry? My wi..Lt is is bent over a toilet puking and besides. You're my wife and I love you, it's my job to worry about you and our baby." Roy said whispering the last part, kissing her forehead. "Thank you" Riza said and stood up. She washed her face and hands, and rinsing her mouth out. They kissed and Riza looked out the door to see if anyone was there and then they left. "I'll take the long way around, ok?" Roy said. And they split up.

Riza got back to the office and looked toward the fuhrer's desk where she knew Mustang wouldn't be. "Where did the fuhrer go?" She asked. "He left shortly after you did to go get some air." Falman answered "Where did you go?" Ed asked. "I went to take care of some things." Hawkeye answered. Roy walked in and said "Oh there you are Lt. I wondered where you went" "I just went to take care of some things Sir" Riza replied. "Ok then get back to work. I have paperwork for you to fill out." Roy said "I'll get right on it Sir" Riza replied.

Just then Winry walked in. "Hey Winry, what are you doing here?" Ed asked. "I have huge news!" Winry exclaimed "Guess who's having a baby?" Roy went white and Riza froze, Maes noticed. "I am! Ed I'm pregnant!" Winry said excitedly. Ed looked so shocked and at that moment Winry took out a camera and took his picture. "Oh Ed you're a naughty boy" Mustang said fully recovered. "Congrats kid" Havoc said "Congratulations" Fuery and Falman said. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Alphonse said happily. "Well done kid" Braida said. "Welcome to fatherhood" Hughes said patting Ed on the back. "Congratulations" Riza said. Ed sat dumbly looking at Winry. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he said. "Yeah you are dumb-ass, at least be excited" Winry said hitting ed over the head with her wrench. "Ouch, jeez Winry I'm just a little surprised that's all." Ed said smiling. The others laughed at him. Riza smiled at Roy and he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy was walking home humming to himself, unaware he was being followed by Alphonse (as he was disguised). Roy walked the long way home every day so they walked for about 20 minutes before he stopped off at a children's store which didn't surprise Alphonse considering the recent news. Mustang looked through the books and toys and then left without buying anything. He then went into an apartment building, and then into apartment 3473 (those numbers spell fire on a phone). As Alphonse walked down the stairs he passed by Riza walking up them. Alphonse was so surprised he almost fell down the stairs. 'They live in the same building? Possibly on the same floor?' He had to tell Hughes right away.

Alphonse got home and told his wife Mai that he had to call Hughes with what he found on Mustang (he told Mai everything). He dialled up Hughes and waited for him to pick up. "Hello, who is it?" Hughes said. "It's me, Alphonse. I found out that Mustang and Hawkeye live in the same building, possibly on the same floor." "Wow that's great Al, good work. From now on you're going to follow Hawkeye instead got it." Maes ordered. "Yes Sir."

Riza walked in the door of her apartment and put her coat on the coat rack by the door and put her things on the table. "Hey, I'm home." "Hey how are you, you feeling ok?" Roy asked walking in to the living room. "I'm fine I just feel nauseous that's all. It isn't great but I can deal with it." she answered walking into the bedroom, starting to take off her blue military uniform. Roy stood behind her holding her with his hands on her stomach. "I can't believe that in here is our little boy or girl. I am so happy. We are so lucky." he told her. She smiled "I'm happy too. I was scarred today though, I thought Winry knew" "Me too, I was worried our secret would be out. Im not worried that someone will use us against eachother as much as I just want it to be a secret, I can't really explain it." Roy said. "I understand, I feel the same way." Riza said. They kissed and he pushed her down on the bed. He gripped her hair and kissed her passionately. The best part in his opinion about having sex with his wife now she was pregnant is that he didn't have to be careful.

3 months later Riza was walking in the streets of Central being tailed by Alphonse. She walked into a baby store. She went over and started looking at baby clothes. She picked up an outfit and went to one of the workers. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what age these are for?" Riza asked. "Well, these can be worn by newborns until they outgrow them. Who are you buying them for if I may ask." the woman said. "Oh they're for my baby." Riza answered "Are you expecting?" the woman asked. "Yes, I'm about 4 months." Riza said cheerfully. Alphonse gasped and quickly ducked. "Do you know if it a boy or a girl yet?" the woman asked "Yes it's a boy. I just found out today. I'm going home to tell my husband now actually. Just thought I'd stop off and look at some clothes." Riza said. "Congratulations, you must be so happy." the worker said. "Thank you" said Hawkeye and she walked out of the store and went home. Alphonse rushed over to Hughes house and told him what he'd found out. "Holy Gate! I can't believe Miss strict and trigger happy is knocked up!" Hughes said.

Riza got home and closed the door of her apartment. "Hey how did your appointment go?" Roy asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "It went fine, I found out the gender of our baby" Riza said happily. "Really? What is it!?" Mustang asked, excited. "We are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy!" Riza said. "Really! That's wonderful!" Roy exclaimed, "Do you have any names you like?" Roy asked. "I don't know. I was thinking of Roy Jr. That way we could call him Rj." she said. "Its perfect. Could we have his middle name be Maes?" Roy asked. "Of course we can" Riza said laughing and crying. "I can't believe it. Our little baby boy. We have a family. I can't wait until our son comes into the world." Roy said. "Hey, since we have no real reason to keep this a secret is it okay if I tell one person? You can tell someone too if you want" Riza said. "Sure, I've kinda been wanting to tell Maes he's going to be a godfather. Who do you wan to tell?" "I was going to tell Winry because it would help me alot to have someone to talk to who was going through the same thing I am." Riza said "Yeah I think that's a great idea" Roy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Roy and Riza went to HQ extremely happy. People could see that the fuhrer was in a great mood. "Hey, Hughes could you come in my office? I need to talk to you." Roy said, Riza smiled.

Roy closed the door behind his best friend. "What's up Roy?" Hughes asked, wondering if he knew about the spying. "I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else okay." Roy said. "Sure, what is it?" "Well about a month after I became fuhrer, I got married, to Riza. We kept it a secret because I'm the fuhrer and all. But anyway, Riza's pregnant and we decided together that we want you to be our son's godfather." Roy said. "Holy Gate Roy! Of course, I'd be honored to be your kid's godfather." Hughes said. "Thanks Maes, we are so appreciative. Honestly I don't know what we're gonna do. I think we'll have to tell people when she starts showing in a couple weeks." Roy said worriedly. "You'll be fine. Honestly you didn't have to hide it. I understand you're the fuhrer but the last one had a wife and... Oh yeah she was kidnapped, never mind you did a good thing." Hughes said. "Well I'm so happy I have someone else to talk to now. Well that's all I had to say. Oh except that now you can call of the man you have spying on me and my are dismissed soldier." Roy said. As Hughes walked out of the office he winked at Riza who smiled back.

Later that day after work Riza stopped by the Elric's apartment. She knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer it. There were footsteps and then Edward Elric opened the door. He looked surprised to see her at his house. "Hey Lt. what brings you here?" he asked her. "I came to see if I could talk to Winry." the Lt. said. "Sure, follow me I'll go get her for you" Ed told her. He brought her to the living room. "Wait here I go find her. Winry, Lt. Hawkeye is here to talk to you." "Coming" Winry called from the kitchen. Unlike Riza who was hiding hers under her uniform, Winry's baby-bump was clearly visible under her skin-tight shirt. "Ed would you mind keeping an eye on dinner while I talk?" Winry asked "Sure just tell me when you two are done." Ed said and left for the kitchen. "So what do you want to talk about?" Winry asked. "Well I wanted to ask you some questions, but I want you to not tell anyone else what I tell. It's okay if you tell Ed but I would prefer this to stay quiet. Ok?" Riza asked. "Sure. What questions do you have?" Winry asked. "They're not as much questions as reassurance because, you see... I'm pregnant too." Riza said. "Oh my god really? How far along are you?" Winry squealed. "I'm about four months along so I can still manage to hide it under my uniform." Riza said. "Who's the father?" Winry asked curiously. "Roy is, you see we got married soon after he became fuhrer, but nobody knows we were even dating." Riza explained, "I understand, that's wonderful! Do you know what you're having yet?" Winry said. "Yes, we're having a boy." Riza said happily putting a hand on her stomach. "Do you know what you're having?" "I do! We're having a boy too!" Winry said. "I'm so relieved that I have someone on the same page as I am" Riza sighed, "I know, now we can get through this together. It was killing me not knowing anyone pregnant. And we're both having boys so it's even better!" Winry said happily. "I'm so happy I have someone to talk to besides my husband." Riza said. "By the way where is your wedding ring? Does Roy wear his?" Winry asked, "Oh hear it is" Riza said pulling her necklace out from under her shirt "We don't wear them on our fingers but we have them with us all the time." "Does anyone else know?" said Winry. "Hughes does because he's Roy's best friend. We decided that we each could tell one person today." Riza said. "But you can tell Ed because he's your husband so that's fine, he can come in with us if it's more convenient." "Really" "Yes of course" "Ed you can come in now" Winry called to her husband. "So what's up" Ed asked. Winry and Riza explained everything to him. Ed was dumbfounded. "That bastard! He made me feel bad for knocking up my wife when he had already knocked up his own!" Ed shouted. "Ed! That's her husband you're talking about!" Winry scolded. "That's quite alright" Riza said. "Wait but you don't look pregnant and you're about a week ahead of Winry" Ed said. "I can hide it as long as I keep my jacket on, for now at least." Riza said and she took off her jacket, her usual black shirt clearly stretched over her pregnant stomach. "Wow, you're right. Well don't worry we won't tell anyone." Ed said. "Thank you both very much. I better go now though. Bye" Riza said as she left. She put her jacket on and buttoned it as she walked. 'I won't be able to hide this much longer, 2 weeks at most' she thought to herself.' What would they do, maybe she could just say it was someone else's, or they could tell their friends.' she really didn't know. She needed to talk to Roy.

As she walked into her house she dropped her things on the table and closed the door. "Is that you" Roy called from their room. "Yes it is" she called back. She took off her uniform and rubbed her back. She walked into their room and lay on the bed next to Roy. He rubbed her belly and held her in his arms. "What are we going to do when I can't hide my bump under my uniform any more? Were getting close. About 2 more weeks at most." Riza said worriedly. "I guess we'll just wait for people to notice and tell them when they do." Roy said, "Okay, and when people do find out well just have to deal with what happens when you're the first lady of Amestris." "Ok, as long as I have you." Riza said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that week Riza was walking toward the grocery store when all of a sudden she was gagged and shoved in a car. Then she passed out.

HQ was buzzing as the fuhrer yelled orders at everyone. Riza had been kidnapped and taken hostage. They were waiting for a ransom call and Roy was prepared to give anything to whoever had his wife. RING RING RING RING. It was the phone! Roy grabbed it and put his ear to the receiver. "Hello?" Roy said. "If you ever want to see your wife and your baby alive again than there better be $500 thousand dollars under the southern exit bridge in 12 hours." and the line went dead. Furey; shocked what he'd heard, pointed to Mustang letting him know that he recorded it. "Ok, we have to give guy what he wants" Roy said shakily. "What? No plan on how to get what we want and get him too?" Havoc asked "That's what you always do when anything like this happens." "Yeah, what's different now?" Braida asked. "What's with you, why are you extra freaked out?" "Yeah, I've never seen you like this." Falman said. "I'm freaked out because some psychopath kidnapped my pregnant wife!" Mustang shouted. Everyone who didn't know was shocked. "So I am willing to do anything to make sure he doesn't kill my family!" Roy sat down in his chair head in his hands. 'This is exactly why we kept it a secret. How did he know? What if she or the baby get hurt? I couldn't stand to live if they were taken from me.' he thought to himself. "Wait, she's pregnant?" Braida asked, "Yes she is and I won't let anything happen to her or our baby!" Roy said. "You're married?" Furey asked, "Yes" Roy said pulling out his wedding ring. "Ok, than let's get 500 thousand over to the bridge as soon as we can" Hughes said, "That's my godchild and my friend he has and its my job to help out." he said. "Thank you Maes." Roy said sounding defeated.

Riza was tied to a chair in a basement, cursing at herself. 'I should've been paying better attention, then I wouldn't have been kidnapped. Roy must be flipping out right now. I don't think this guy knows I'm pregnant which is good, but how did he find out I'm married to the fuhrer? If I wasn't pregnant I would try to escape but I don't want to take any risks'. The door opened and a guy in a mask stepped into the room. "Lt. Riza Hawkeye, or should I say, First Lady Riza Mustang?" the man said. "How did you find out?" Riza asked him. "Oh, I've been watching you for a while now Riza. And let me tell you what interesting lives you and your husband have. You go to work and act as though you two have no further relationship, and then you go home to each other and get all snuggled up. Let me tell you, I'm surprised you didn't get pregnant sooner, I was looking forward to a shotgun wedding. Yet you got married with no secrets to it, except for the fact that the entire wedding was a secret." he said to her.'Shit he knows' she thought. "Why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me?" she asked him. "I'm doing this because my home; Drachma, is about to strike and we thought that if we found a weakness the Fuhrer had that we could use then it would help us in the future. So, based on how he reacts to the ransom we set we will see if you are a weakness." he told her pleasurably. 'Crap! He's going to get exactly what he wants then cuz Roy is going to do whatever this guys asks." Riza thought to herself. "So I'm guessing I'm about to get $500,000 then?" he asked. 'Oh he would get his money but as soon as this bastard came out to get it Roy was gonna blast him to the Gate.' she thought, and that thought made her smile.

The Fuhrer and his team were hiding under the bridge after they had put the money in plane sight, they then waited for the guy to show up and leave Riza. Although the others didn't know it Roy was planning to blow that bastard to hell as soon as he let go of his wife. He had his hands in his pockets so they couldn't see he had his ignition gloves on and was ready to fire.

The man stepped out with Riza tied as he dragged her on the ground. He picked up the money, checked to make sure it was all there, and then he shoved Riza into the water still tied. She screamed as she sank. Havoc and Fuery dived into the water quietly from behind the wall so that he didn't see them. Roy took his hand out of his pocket and snapped. He used pinpoint firing so he hit his target dead on; literally as the drachman spy died instantly. After he was sure that he was dead Roy rushed into the water to help Riza who was being swam into shore by Havoc and Fuery who had succeeded saving her. "Are you ok!" Roy asked anxiously. "I'm fine I'm just tied up" she replied annoyed but Roy could she she was shaken up from almost drowning. He untied her and cradled her in his arms she started to cry. All of the others were stunned at how they were acting even though they knew why, because it was so out of their behaviors. They were seeing the cold conceited Fuhrer comfort the harsh strict trigger happy Lt. who was crying, not to mention that they were married with a baby on the way. It was over whelming. "So you really are pregnant." Braida said. Riza's bump was obvious because her wet clothes were plastered to her body. "Yes I am." "And you two are married." Havoc said. "Yes we are" she answered pulling out her chain with her ring on it to show them. "Wow, well Congrats!" he said, the others congratulated them too as they started back to HQ. And then Roy and Riza went home.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you today." Roy told Riza as they lay in bed that night. "I was worried too, I passed out and the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair in a basement." she told him, snuggling against his chest. "Well we're gonna make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Roy said reassuringly. Riza sighed contently and then started. "Whoa!" "What is it?" Roy asked worriedly. "He just kicked! Here." she said excitedly as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Wow you're right! That's amazing." he said stunned as he felt the baby kick again. 'Thats our baby, my son!' he thought to himself wonderingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

5 months later they had a beautiful baby boy and named him Roy Maes Mustang Jr. They all lived together, Roy and Riza had more kids and happily never dealt with the kidnappings of anymore family members.

THE END

I hoped that you liked it. I'm sorry about the weak ending and the weak reasoning for keeping their relationship a secret, by the time I remembered the Fraternising Law I was too far in to to change it. But all in all I think it's pretty good so look for my other ones. This is my first anime fanfic (once I wrote one about BONES with my friend and sent it to Hart Hanson to see if he could consider it for the beginning of season 7 cuz we sent it in script form). But I'm planning on posting more on Roy and Riza and some on Tamaki and Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, maybe even some Harry Potter ones about Hermione and Draco. Post comments please, opinions, suggestions, likes and dislikes. Read fanfics cuz they are awesome and if you don't write them then you should try to cuz it's fun writing them even if they suck. Have Fun! :P _ :)


End file.
